


Everybody Talks

by makifa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Domino Effect, Everyone knows something but no one knows everything, He's so in love, Identity Reveal, Identity Reveals all around, Team Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makifa/pseuds/makifa
Summary: Everyone in Team Miraculous has exactly two secrets: their own, and someone else’s.“I can’t take it anymore, my Lady!”...until now.





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids a lot. Thanks for reading! Check out my Miraculous art at bugglepug on tumblr. :)
> 
> edit// the funniest thing is I never explain where they are so they are nowhere  
> they are at team miraculous HQ, which is an empty floor in an office building. imagine abandoned office furniture and cardboard box bundles against the walls. rolling chair races...catboys lounging on the reception desk. the fridge in the kitchen is stocked with kwami and kid snacks. this isn't important. just cool.

“I can’t take it anymore, my Lady!”

Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace weren’t totally concerned when they heard Chat Noir’s hopelessly smitten exclamation from the next room, but they did come rushing over when Ladybug screamed something unintelligible a few moments later. The absolute last thought on anyone’s mind was that Chat might have done something drastic, or that the incredible and fiery Ladybug of all people would need assistance if he did, but they all have a sixth sense for situations and something was telling them that this was turning into one.

Rena and Queen squeezed past each other into the room, squabbling to get to their idol first. They just clear the threshold when Lady shouts in a strained whisper, “You just said my name! You know who I am?!”

The three newcomers stopped silent, heads whipping back and forth between Chat and Ladybug.

All of Ladybug’s attention was currently on Chat, though, who took a step forward to close the distance between the two, gently taking her gloved hands in his.

“I’m sorry, I really am, my Lady. I promise, I didn’t go looking for it, and I didn’t follow you or anything. But I’ve been wondering for almost two years now and I just, I don’t know, realized it one day. And I thought that I was being ridiculous but the more I thought about it, the more you couldn’t possibly be anyone else.” The look on his face was sickeningly sweet, gooey green eyes staring right into cerulean blue ones. Ladybug did nothing to move away or take her hands back, but she was still equal parts shocked and livid.

Her cheeks were dusted pink. “You silly, stupid cat; you knew all this time?”

“I know how important our identities being secret is to you, so I tried to wait until you told me yourself. If you ever decided to,” Chat said earnestly. “But then…”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “But then…?”

Chat’s face burned fresh as he fought back a goofy smile. “But then you… You were…” He took a deep breath. “I never imagined I could love you more than I already did, my Lady. But I do.”

Chat’s words were so genuine, so powerful, and something twisted in the chests of the three bystanders that was an unsolicited mixture of delight and jealousy. There was something about Ladybug that made everyone gravitate towards her.

“Even...knowing who I am under the mask…?” Ladybug seemed puzzled, her eyes sparkling up at Chat.

“You’re incredible. You’re so, so incredible. You’re talented and kind and smart and creative and you’re brave. You’re brave and you stand up for what you believe in, for yourself, for others. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s just the mask and the powers―”

“I’m not talking about Ladybug,” he informs her. “I’m talking about you. I have no idea how I never saw it before. Any other person and I’m sure I’d be fine. But you ended being the one girl I think about more than Ladybug.”

“More than Ladybug?” Rena repeated, disbelievingly. After all, if she knew anything about Chat Noir―and she knew a lot about Chat Noir―it was that he was all Ladybug, all the time.

“You drive me crazy,” Chat continued. “Up the walls. I couldn’t contain myself anymore. I had to tell you the truth, because I love you and you hate liars.”

Ladybug was speechless. “You―I’m―Chat…”

“I’m sorry,” Chat said abruptly, seemingly catching up with himself and the past ten minutes. “I don’t expect anything from you. You don’t owe me anything. Actually, I owe you, right now. I’m sorry about figuring out your identity,” he said quickly, “I’ll tell you mine. It’s only fair.” He twitched towards his ring and Ladybug reacted.

“No!” she shouted, gripping his upper arms because his shoulders were a bit of an awkward height for her. “I’m not angry, Chat. Anymore. But I can’t know your identity. You figured me out, and that’s done, but we are not revealing ourselves any more than we have to.” There was a moment where her eyes flickered over to the bystanders before turning back to Chat. Carapace had the ominous feeling she was looking at him. “No one knows who you are, and with Hawkmoth still out there, it’s safer that way.”

Chat stared at her for a moment before sighing and replying, “As you wish, my Lady.”

Ladybug seemed to be about to say something else, but her face flushed and she stopped short as the conversation caught up with her. She spluttered her next few sentences, and Chat watched with a curiously fond smile. “Wait, you… You what me?”

Rena Rouge felt just as upended as Ladybug looked. This was the purest, most tooth-achingly sweet confession she had ever had the pleasure of witnessing, but knowing what she knew about Chat Noir―and she knew a _lot_ about Chat Noir―she couldn’t help but have incredibly mixed feelings about Chat Noir’s feelings. She had to defend her best friend’s honour, after all. She wasn’t sure why, but she blurted truthfully, “I know who he is.”

The room fell silent again.

“What?” exclaimed several people, the loudest being Chat, of course.

“How?” the blonde asked.

Truthfully, Alya had been going through her old photos when she came across the Chat Noir edits of her friend, Adrien. Her gut feeling was still there, and after a week of deliberation she gave into temptation. Since she knew exactly what to look for (and since she now had magical sneaking powers) it had been all too easy to follow him around a bit to prove her hypothesis. However, she couldn’t say this without outing herself to him. “I have my ways.”

Queenie scoffed. “You think you’re so sneaky, don’t you, Foxgirl?” She grew a challenging grin, one she and Rena shared often. “Don’t get a big head. I figured you out like that,” and she snapped loudly for emphasis, her eyes bright. The latest video on the Ladyblog could only have been taken from one angle, and Queenie’s impeccable attention to detail knew exactly who was perched there the night before its release.

“You didn’t,” Rena coughed.

Instead of responding directly, Queenie mimed chalking up a tally chart in the air. “Another one for Queen Bee!” she said, laughing heroically as she drew a big check mark with her fingers. The act was cheesy and a little lame, and it was very ‘Queen Bee’.

It was not, however, very ‘Chloé’, and Carapace fought back an amused smile (and lost). He thinks back to the day he, as Nino, caught her giggling in a back corner of the library, only to realize that Sabrina was nowhere around. A flash of yellow and black had caught his eye and he was ready to toss the nearest encyclopedia at the large bug when he heard it reply to Chloé in words, only for her to crack up again. He didn’t think he had never seen Chloé smile so... innocently. He snuck away, thinking that the Bee miraculous (because that was most definitely the Bee kwami she was talking to) might have been the change Chloé needed.

Carapace wisely decided to stay silent as Rena and Queenie taunted each other, but when he glanced up at the other two heroes he was shocked to meet the intense gaze of Ladybug. She jumped when she realized she had been caught staring and looked away quickly, but Carapace could guess what that meant easily enough. “You know…” he murmured.

Rena’s ears perked up. “Who ‘know’?” Her eyes followed his and she gasped. “Ladybug! You know two of our identities now? How is that fair?”

The hero in question spluttered at being the centre of attention again. “Hey, now, listen―I mean, I―” She shrank under the questioning looks. “I’m the one who gave Rena her Miraculous. But…”

“Little Miss Secret Identities was holding two more than her own,” Queen observed. The heroes all broke into a general buzz about secrets and coincidences.

“Enough!” Ladybug said, quieting everyone. “Okay, so clearly, secrets only stay secrets for so long. But we are not―not―divulging any more, okay? It’s bad enough as it is, but all we can do now is to not make it worse. So Team: lips sealed.”

“But would it really be so bad to just know who everyone is?” Chat asked, and his Lady groaned at this issue opening up again.

“Yes, it would!”

“I’ve held out for this long, my Lady, but everyday it gets harder. One of these days I’m going to slip, so it might as well be today, right?”

“Wrong,” Ladybug shot back.

Something about Chat’s claim didn’t sit well with Rena. “You see Ladybug ‘everyday’, Chat? Do you know her in real life?”

“Looks like today is the day you slip up, Catboy,” Queenie quipped.

“I… I mean… maybe?” he panicked.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge gasped. “But I know you in real life!” Rena exclaimed, and Ladybug’s breath caught again.

Ladybug’s mind raced, wondering who Chat could be, and Rena’s did the same for Ladybug. But that’s impossible, they thought simultaneously.

“Adrien?” she cried, her stomach dropping when Chat’s eyes lit up at the name. He laughed nervously.

Queenie was the next domino to topple. “Adrikins?” she yelped, bordering on outraged. That idiot cat was her perfect boy?

Rena choked. “Chloé! Seriously?”

“Bee-lieve it, Blog-girl,” the Bee hero sniffed, though she was more than a little shaken to be outed. The tone of Alya’s voice when she said her name reminded her why she liked being only Queen Bee sometimes, and that was gone now.

“Alya?” Carapace said, his mind and stomach churning as he recounted every time Nino was an idiot in front of the Fox hero. Rena, with her impeccable hearing, flashed her attention to him. She continued to be puzzled as Carapace turned red and lost his ever-present Tortoise tranquility. “Nino,” he spluttered eventually, fiddling with his hoodie drawstrings awkwardly. Rena went pink at the revelation, comparing the admittedly handsome hero to her not-quite-but-basically-probably-we-haven't-really-talked-about-it-boyfriend.

“Nino!” Ladybug hissed when he willingly revealed himself. He, Queen, and Rena were dumbfounded for a moment before everything clicked in their heads.

“Marinette!” the three shouted at varying volumes.

“This is a disaster,” the girl in question groaned amidst everyone speaking over each other about how nobody had seen this coming. She shot a glare at her partner, who returned the sweetest, most Adrien smile he could. She looked away, equal parts flustered and exasperated, and smiled in spite of herself.


End file.
